Hiei and Botan in love
by HB always
Summary: okay, ill fix the summary... botan gets a vaycay and surprisingly hiei spends it with her. they watch movies make cookies, fall in love thanks to me Rikku and go to a SIMPLE PLAN CONCERT i really hate them sometimes finished
1. part 1

Love  
  
By: Rikku-Chan/Maggie  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Telepathically  
  
(Author notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (so you can't sue me)  
  
  
  
This is a story of one of my friends, my dear friend and also my best friend. Her relationship was brutal and yet wonderful. Botan was always happy and cheerful, usually nothing got her down, because she always thought of ways to make sad times happy; than he made her life turn upside down when she started to fall in love with him. No more happy memories or funny comments came from Botan in that time period. Thank gawd that I was there for Botan and Kurama was there for Hiei (Hiei is him) otherwise they would kill each other.  
  
  
  
"Yay! Thank you so much Koenma-Sama!" Botan screamed and jumped up and down making her baby blue hair sway. "I love it! How could I repay you?"  
  
"By getting out of my office and on with your vacation before I change my mind. Oh, before you leave give me your oar. Patrick will escort you to the living world and now you have your human body," Koenma said. The little man shooed her off and she was gone.  
  
  
  
"This is good, Pat," Botan jumped down from the oar Patrick brought her on and landed on the ground with a thud. "Bye Pat!" Botan called as he disappeared. Botan was going to the CD store to get one of her favorite bands CD.  
  
"Don't you have work?" Botan turned around to find no one, so she looked up and saw Hiei.  
  
"No, I'm on vacation," Botan smiled gracefully which made Hiei disgusted. "Oh, I have something from Koenma, to give you," Botan handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" Hiei asked looking at the paper.  
  
"A concert ticket, to see Simple Plan," Botan screamed in joy. She had first heard them from a co-worker and Kurama's girlfriend, Rikku. That's were I came in. That is my favorite band and I always had my headphones with me and once let Botan listen to them. At that moment Botan loved them, she had talked Koenma into getting her Simple Plan tickets. "If you'd like to know what they sound like come with me, I'm going to buy there CD." Botan walked out of the park and surprisingly Hiei followed; Botan smiled to herself. She walked into the CD store, grabbed one of the CD's and showed Hiei to the headphone and let him listen to the clip that they had.  
  
"They're weird," Hiei said when he took off the headphones and Botan just laughed.  
"Weird, but good," Botan said and bought it. She also bought a CD player with some money Koenma gave her. Botan walked out of the store and Hiei disappeared in the park. She decided to find Keiko next.  
  
  
  
Botan walked down a dirt road at the end of the day all worn out of the day's activities. Genkai was letting Botan stay with her during Botan's vacation. It was a long walk to Genkai's house; at least she could listen to her new CD.  
  
Some-what in the middle of nowhere a man stepped in font of her, about three yards ahead. She turned off her CD player and stuck it in her backpack. "Who are you?" Botan asked, she couldn't make out his face in the night sky.  
  
"Your savior," he said in a husky voice. "There's been a man following you for about an hour."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the man following me," Botan said and the husky man chuckled, which freaked Botan out very much.  
  
"He was really short, I'm not short," the husky man said and stepped forward and Botan stepped back.  
  
"I can see that, but if he was short than there's no reason to worry," Botan said and in a second the husky man was in her face.  
  
"I'll protect you if you were to help me by..." Botan slapped him and the attacker fell to the ground.  
  
"Get away from me you pervert!" Botan tried to run past him but he grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. "I told you if the man who was following me was short there's no need to worry!" Botan kicked him and tried to get up, but the attacker had a good grip on her leg than she couldn't get up, just kept falling down.  
  
"All I won't is some sugar," he said.  
  
"Back off!" Botan screamed for help and the attacker tried to kiss her but Botan slapped him.  
  
"You wench! Stay still!" the man slapped Botan and held her hands down.  
  
"Help!!" Botan screamed and something hit the attacker. Botan was free from his grip. As Botan stood up Hiei walked out of the bushes dragging the attacker by the hair.  
  
"Now you can shut up," Hiei said, very annoyed.  
  
"Thank you Hiei!" Botan tried to hug him but Hiei held out a hand saying 'don't touch me.'  
  
"Next time don't wake me up," Hiei than disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Thank you!" Botan called after him. The attacker seemed to be unconscious, so Botan walked down the dirt road again. 


	2. part 2

  
  
In the morning Botan skipped happily down the dirt road listening to her CD player. She wanted to go swimming today, but no one was able or didn't want to go. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama were at school and Shizuru was at work, Yukina was coming in six days, and Hiei would never go swimming with her, so she had to go by herself.  
  
"To the lake it is," Botan said to herself.  
  
  
  
It took a half an hour to get there and she was the only one at there. She set her backpack under a tree and sat on a little cliff that was about 40 feet above the lake and stared at it. The lake was beautiful but lonely. 'I wonder what Hiei's doing? I'll go see him and ask if he'll go swimming. I'll try to make him go swimming with me,' Botan thought and grabbed her bag, than started to the park. Sure enough he was there in his tree, as usual.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan called into the tree.  
  
"Go away!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Come on Hiei!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan called cheerfully.  
  
"What!?!" Hiei looked down at Botan.  
  
"Do you want to go swimming?" Botan asked.  
  
"No! All I want to do is sleep!" Hiei told her.  
  
"Please?!" Botan put on her most innocent face.  
  
"No!" Hiei said.  
  
"Please?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Go find Yusuke, I bet he skipped school today," Hiei said getting madder than he already was.  
  
"No he didn't, because yesterday Keiko made him promise he'd go to school today," Botan told him and about ten seconds later Hiei growled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Hiei said.  
  
"Fine, be a coward," Botan turned on her heel hoping Hiei won't hurt her for saying that. Hiei jumped in front of her with a tight grip on his katana.  
  
"If you think I'm a coward for not going swimming you're wrong," Hiei said.  
  
"I still think you're afraid," Botan said more calmly than she really was.  
  
"I'm NOT afraid of anything!!" Hiei said very pissed off. Than said calmly, "I don't have a suit."  
  
"I can fix that!" Botan dragged him to the nearest Target and found a way to get his katana (sword) in the store with out anyone knowing. She brought him to the men's and found a black suit with two white stripes down each side that looked liked it fit him.  
  
"Try it on," Botan looked at him.  
  
"Not here! You crazy baka (idiot) onna (nickname Hiei gave Botan)!" Hiei said and Botan showed him to the dressing room.  
  
"Does it fit?" Botan asked when Hiei came out.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said and Botan snatched the suit out of Hiei's hands and paid for it. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I want to go swimming," Botan said as they left the store and off to the beach.  
  
"You could have gone alone," Hiei said.  
  
"It's no fun," Botan said. "I tried, and got really bored. I still can't believe you're really coming."  
  
"I'm not a coward or afraid of swimming," Hiei told her.  
  
"I know," Botan said.  
  
"Than I'm going to leave," Hiei said and right before he did Botan grabbed the arm of his cloak.  
  
"But, do you what Kuwabara's going to do when he finds out Yukina's coming?" Botan smiled.  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"He said he was going to do something next time he saw her, do you know what that is?" Botan asked and Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Let go of me," Hiei said and Botan did. She started walking down to the beach.  
  
"You coming?" Botan asked and Hiei did.  
  
"What is he going to do?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Botan said and when they got to the beach she told him to go change in the woods. He left and Botan slipped off her jeans and shirt to have her suit on. 'I guess no one knows were this is, I should tell the guys about this place,' Botan thought and waited for Hiei to return.  
  
When he did come back Botan couldn't help but look him over. (I would too) He had a very good tan, was very muscular, and had a six pack. A blush spread across her face when she realized she was staring for a long time.  
  
"Some people would say that if you had a car you'd get pulled over non-stop," Botan told him. (My older, older brother made this up and I laughed so hard!)  
  
"Why's that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"For having two guns and a six pack," Botan jumped into the lake.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Hiei jumped into the lake.  
  
"Yes," Botan laughed.  
  
"It's pathetic, why would I carry guns when I have my katana? And I don't drink," Hiei said.  
  
"Two guns are your biceps and the six packs is your abs," Botan splash water towards Hiei.  
  
"Than why would I get pulled over?" Hiei asked dodging the water.  
  
"Hiei, it's a joke," Botan said. They tried to play Marco Polo, but Hiei cheated using his Jagan eye (third eye). After awhile Hiei and Botan got out, Hiei sat in a tree and Botan sat in the grass under the tree.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what Kuwabara's going to do, now?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Botan laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked looking down at the happy Botan and that made his insides twist.  
  
"I don't want to," Botan said. "You know I'm going to bug you tomorrow."  
  
"I'm finding a new tree," Hiei said as they started to walk down the road.  
  
"You're going to tell me where that is aren't you?" Botan looked over at Hiei.  
  
"How about not," Hiei said as he disappeared into the woods. Later Botan waited out of Yusuke's school and soon teenagers came out.  
  
"Hello Botan," Keiko ran over to Botan. "What happened, your hair's wet?"  
  
"I went swimming," Botan smiled as the rest came over. They left to go to Yusuke's house.  
  
"So, Botan what did you do today?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I went swimming and shopping," Botan told them.  
  
"By yourself?" Keiko asked.  
  
"No, I made Hiei come with me," Botan said and giggled to herself at how much fun she had. "Oh, Kuwabara, Yukina's coming at the end of the week."  
  
"What!?!" Kuwabara asked. "I need to get ready."  
  
"You better if you're going to do 'the special thing' this time," Botan said and Kuwabara's eyes widen and he ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Him and Yukina are the weirdest couple," Keiko said.  
  
"You and Yusuke aren't the greatest couple," Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama, you and Rikku aren't the best either," Botan said.  
  
  
  
Botan got to Genkai's that night with no trouble. 'I had soooo much fun today and Hiei wasn't such a bad guy when he's not in a bad mood. I hope I can do something with him tomorrow. What should I do tomorrow? I want to get everyone a gift!' Botan thought as she fell asleep. 


	3. part 3

  
  
In the morning Botan searched for Hiei in the woods. He had found a new spot and it took Botan all morning to find him. Botan climbed up into the tree and looked at the sleeping Hiei. He looked just like a like kid, so cute and innocent.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked and Botan almost fell out of the tree from the surprise. Hiei grabbed her arm before she fell and pulled her up.  
  
"Would you like some sweet snow (sweet snow is ice cream)?" Botan asked and Hiei's eye's widened. (I'm not allowed to have sweet snow, I get to hyper)  
  
"Where?" Hiei asked and Botan smiled. They walked to the mall and Hiei stopped outside. "I'm not going in there."  
  
"Yes you are if you want sweet snow," Botan said and they walked into the mall. Botan bought two chocolate sweet snow cups and gave Hiei one.  
  
"Why are you buying me things?" Hiei asked putting a spoonful in his mouth.  
  
"Think of them as a gift," Botan said doing the same.  
  
"Why are you giving me gifts?" Hiei asked putting another spoonful into his mouth.  
  
"Because ... you're my friend and I give my friends gifts," Botan smiled for no reason at all. "I need your help."  
  
"What was that?" Hiei looked up and Botan broke out laughing. "Nani?"(What)  
  
"You have chocolate all over your face," Botan laughed and handed Hiei some napkins. He wiped off his face. "Hiei, can you please, please, please, please, please, please help me pick out a gift for everyone?"  
  
"No," Hiei said finishing his sweet snow.  
  
"Please?" Botan finished her sweet snow.  
  
"No," Hiei said and Botan stood up.  
  
"I'll... leave you alone tomorrow," Botan threw away their sweet snow containers.  
  
"How about a week or even better forever," Hiei suggested.  
  
"Um, I can't leave you alone forever, but I can leave you alone for a week," Botan smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Fine..." Hiei said and Botan grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the mall. "You should just make them cookies or sweet snow."  
  
"Cookies sound great; you know that you have to help make them if you want me to leave you alone for a week."  
  
"How great," Hiei said sarcastically and Botan pulled him into the grocery store. She went down several aisles and went to the cash register. They rang it up and paid for it.  
  
When they were walking out an elderly lady said to her husband, "That couple, right there, aren't they the cutest darn couple you ever saw."  
  
"Excuse me we aren't a couple," Botan said.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, than I mean if you were," the woman smiled.  
  
When they pasted the man said to the wife, "I've seen that boy before...at the park a few days ago and at Target yesterday."  
  
"Really?" the lady looked surprised. "How nice?"  
  
"He's a strong lad and a feisty one too," the man said and Hiei was about to hit him when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see Botan smiling at him.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and they left the store and went to Genkai's temple. "Will you tell me now?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Botan asked and looked at Hiei with a small grin.  
  
"What is the big baka going to do to Yukina when she gets here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh, I won't tell you yet," Botan's grin turned into a smirk; she saw the Jagan glow slightly. "Don't even try reading my thoughts because I've cleared them until I've almost forgot what it was he was going to do. It would take you forever to find out that way."  
  
"Not fair, but you better stop reminding him about her coming," Hiei said and the Jagan stopped glowing. They walked in silence until they got to the temple and ready to start. "You tell anyone I'm doing this and I'll kill you."  
  
"I'll just tell them you gave me the idea," Botan said.  
  
"Good enough," Hiei said. They worked on the cookies for almost three or four hours. When they finished Hiei sat down in a chair in the kitchen and Botan walked by him and slipped on some cookie dough that was on the floor. Before she hit the ground Hiei caught her and set in the chair next to him. "Clumsy onna."  
  
"Thank you," Botan said and slouched back in the chair. "This is so exhausting," Botan giggled a little and reached over and pulled some cookie dough out of Hiei's hair and dropped it on the floor, than slouched back again. Hiei leaned over and wiped Botan's cheek off.  
  
'What the heck?! I just wiped her cheek!' Hiei mentally hit him self in the head.  
  
"Hey, the cookies will be done soon, we should go clean up. I'm going to take a shower and you can if you find another bathroom around here." Botan got up and left.  
  
Hiei got done first and went to the kitchen. Botan must have been done first because the cookies were on the counter. (Genkai did that before they started to burn. She knew how long they had worked on them and didn't want to have the two disappointed to find the cookies burnt to a crisped; Genkai had taken one for a little snack) Hiei had his hand over the cookies and was about to pick one up when someone slapped his hand.  
  
"Don't you touch those, they aren't for you," Hiei looked at Botan with puppy eyes.  
  
'What am I doing?! I'm making puppy eyes for a baka onna! I should go kill something!' Hiei thought.  
  
Botan couldn't resist the cute eyes. (Who could? Please tell me if you don't like Hiei with cutie eyes. :Sigh: He's so darn hot, but I love Shuichi even more!) "Fine," Botan said and Hiei put one in his mouth with the end hanging out. Botan started giggling and pushed the rest in his mouth and his cheeks puffed out; Botan laughed so hard that she started to cry. Hiei swallowed and Botan stopped laughing. "That was a good look for you."  
  
"Hn," Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Or not," Botan said and grabbed one plate of cookies and gave Hiei the other plate and than started out the door with Hiei right behind her. When they came to find the others they were walking to Yusuke's house. Kurama was the first one to notice Hiei and Botan walk out of the woods.  
  
"Hello there, how was your day?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Great," Botan chirped.  
  
"Hn," Hiei looked down the street for no reason what-so-ever.  
  
"What's that in your hands Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Are those cookies?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes they are. I made them," Botan said. "For you guys," Botan handed Yusuke her plate and grabbed the one out of Hiei's hand and handed Keiko the other. "You all have to share."  
  
"What? That's no fun," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I think it was great," Kurama said and looked at Hiei and than with a teasing voice asked, "Did Hiei help make the cookies?"  
  
"No he didn't," Botan pouted. "He gave me the idea though."  
  
"Really? For cookies? I would think he'd suggest sweet snow," Yusuke said.  
  
"He did, but I said no and than he suggested cookies. He's had his share of them today," Botan said. "Kuwabara, four more days."  
  
"Oh! I still have to get her a present!" Kuwabara turned around and ran down the street. Hiei glared at Botan.  
  
"What?" Botan asked and Hiei just glared even harder, which scared her. "Oh! Sorry, I um... forgot," Botan laughed nervously. "Well, I'm going to go back to Genkai's now, bye!"  
  
  
  
Botan worked all night on cleaning the kitchen and right now was working on the ceiling. Hiei and Botan had a so-called dough fight and some got stuck on the ceiling. Botan was standing on her tip toes on a chair to reach it. She was barely able to reach it even on her tip toes, but what made it even harder, while she was gone every thing had dried.  
  
"Botan," some one said and Botan jumped about a foot in the air and fell off the chair. The person had been Hiei and had caught Botan before hitting the ground again. "You are so predictable."  
  
"Thank you...I guess," Botan said as Hiei set her down.  
  
"Do you want to do something?" Hiei asked boredly. 'Why am I here? Why did I even think about coming and why am I still here when she's going to say no any ways? Why would I care?'  
  
"Sure! I just have to clean up first," Botan said.  
  
'Well, there's a starters, but why do I care about her at the least bit?' "I'll clean up the rest, you go get ready," Hiei said and took the rag from Botan and she walked out of the room, very shocked.  
  
'Is he feeling okay? I've never seen him act like this, but I have to admit it's...what word should I use? Better? Ya, it's better than his usual snotty version.' Botan cleaned up and went back to the kitchen where Hiei was waiting. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't care," Hiei said.  
  
"Let's get a movie," Botan smiled.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and they started walking down the dirt road. "Would you like a ride so we can go faster?"  
  
"Sure," Botan said and Hiei picked her up. Hiei ran to the nearest Sam Goody (my favorite store). "Do you think the others would like to watch one with us?" Botan asked as they walked in. (Botan got Hiei into leaving his katana at Genkai's in Botan's room—that might come handy later :Nervous laugh & looks around room sheepishly:)  
  
"I don't care," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, you go pick out a movie and I'll be up at the desk," they split up and Botan went up to the front desk. "Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Yes," the man said and handed her the phone.  
  
"Thank you," Botan dialed Yusuke's number. (If she's his assistant she needs to know his phone number)  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke answered the phone.  
  
"Hello," Botan chirped into the phone.  
  
"Hello Botan, those cookies were really good," Yusuke said.  
  
"Glad you liked them," Botan smiled to her self. "Well, Hiei and I... no forget that, I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with us."  
  
"You and Hiei?" Yusuke asked and started laughing.  
  
"Ya, so what? Do you or not?" Botan asked.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever, where?" Yusuke said as he calmed down.  
  
"I was hoping we could watch it at your house," Botan said.  
  
"Um, I guess that would be alright," Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh yes and call everyone to see if they want to watch it to," Botan said.  
  
"What are we watching?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know, Hiei's picking out a movie right now," Botan told him as Hiei walked up to her. "What did you pick out Hiei?" Botan asked and he showed her. "That's horror though."  
  
"I know," Hiei said.  
  
"What is it? What did he pick out? Come on tell me! What did he choose?" Yusuke kept asking.  
  
"Be quiet Yusuke," Botan said. "Did you find any others?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei showed them to her.  
  
"They're all horror," Botan said and looked disappointed.  
  
"I know," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, Yusuke, we'll see you in a little bit," Botan hung up and bought the DVD's. The two walked out of the room and Hiei picked up Botan and started off towards Genkai's. "Wait, go to Yusuke's house."  
  
Hiei than turned around and went to Yusuke's instead. They got there and Yusuke was waiting outside for them. Hiei showed up with Botan in his arms.  
  
"Whoa you two, I ordered to hold the romance," Yusuke laughed. Hiei set Botan down and Kurama walked down the street with Shizuru. "Hey, everyone."  
  
"Where is Keiko and Kuwabara?" Botan asked.  
  
"Keiko's inside, making the food and Kuwabara couldn't come, he had to study, from what he said," Yusuke said.  
  
"Okay, come on you guys let's go. SHIZURU! HURRY UP!" Botan ran up the apartment steps with Shizuru a few feet behind her. Then the guys came in, in a walking pace behind them. "Hey Keiko," Botan jumped on the couch and so did Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. Shizuru sat on the recliner.  
  
"Botan, can you help me?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Sure," Botan said and got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Can you grab that bowl?" Keiko asked and Botan did and Keiko poured the popcorn into it. "Okay let's go," they walked out to the living room and Keiko took Botan's seat in between Yusuke and Kurama. The only place left was next to Hiei so she sat down. Someone had popped the movie in and they started it.  
  
"Nice choice Hiei," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and watched the movie, which was A Nightmare on Elm Street. Every time a gross or scary part comes up Botan would scream and grab Hiei's arm, surprisingly he didn't shake her off, but just smirked at what a coward she was. Botan wasn't the only one screaming, Keiko was too. (This movie wasn't that scary, actually it was pretty amusing, but that's me, most people would be screaming) After that movie Kurama got up and placed in Halloween. (That movie was awesome!) During that movie Botan did the same as the last and Keiko grabbed on to Yusuke through the whole entire movie. The last movie that was placed in was Dracula. Just like the first two movies, the girls hung on to the guys, but at the end they were asleep. It was about one o'clock and pitch black out. Keiko was sleeping on Yusuke and Botan was sleeping on Hiei's shoulder and Shizuru was past out on the recliner. "Can some one get this onna off me?" Hiei tried to push her off but she clung to his arm.  
  
"Oh, but you two look so good together," Yusuke teased.  
  
"Don't make me kill you," Hiei threatened.  
  
"Now, seriously, I agree with Yusuke," Kurama laughed silently. Yusuke picked up Keiko and carried her to the door and stood there.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Yusuke asked. Kurama picked up Shizuru and Hiei not wanting to, but she wouldn't let go, picked up Botan, she than let go of Hiei's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. They walked down to the end of the street and Hiei turned down a dirt road and left. Hiei ran to Genkai's and opened the door silently and brought Botan to her room. He laid her down and tried to leave, but she wouldn't let go of Hiei's neck.  
  
"Let go baka onna," Hiei tried to pry her hands off but that just made them tighter.  
  
"Sit down," Botan mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked and to his surprise he sat down only to have Botan scoot off her bed and on to his lap. "Get off me!" Botan scoot closer. "I said get off me!"  
  
"Shhhh," Botan mumbled. "Please be qui...et."  
  
"Only if you get off me!" Hiei said. Botan mumbled something else but Hiei couldn't understand it. "Nani?"  
  
"Hiei?" Genkai stood at the door.  
  
"Get her off me," Hiei demanded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Genkai walked over to him and genteelly pulled Botan's hands off of Hiei's neck.  
  
"I had to bring her home since everyone else had there arms full," Hiei said.  
  
"Alright, you can go now," Genkai set Botan on her bed as she started mumbling something. "I think she's talking about you."  
  
"Hn," Hiei left.  
  
  
  
A while later Hiei was sitting in his tree when he remembered that he left his katana at Genkai's. Not wanting to, he got up and ran there. Hiei walked into Botan's room and looked around. 'Where did I leave it, I know it's in here.' Hiei looked around the room and couldn't find it. He walked over to Botan and kneeled next to her. "Since you like talking in your sleep I'll ask you, where is Hiei's sword?"  
  
"Not telling," Botan turned around, still asleep, to face him.  
  
"You will tell me or you will not wake up," Hiei threatened.  
  
"Not telling," Botan mumbled again.  
  
"Hum..." Hiei thought of a way to get Botan to tell him. "I will get you something?"  
  
"Like what?" Botan asked. "What is Hiei going to get me?"  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei, what are you going to get me?" Botan mumbled.  
  
"What do you what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Something you will not give me," Botan said.  
  
"What's that?" Hiei was getting impatient.  
  
"I want..." Botan trailed off.  
  
"I'll give that to you," Hiei said. "Now say that again."  
  
"I want...you to..." Botan trailed off again.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei leaned closer.  
  
"You to..." Botan couldn't finish.  
  
"Tell me!" Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei? Could you..." Botan kept trailing off.  
  
"Speak!" Hiei was about to hit her but instead Botan was going to say something so he leaned closer. There faces where about three inches a part.  
  
"You to...come..."Botan was mumbling again.  
  
"Come? Come... what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Come..." Botan started to say and Hiei moved an inch forward. (^_^ I think you know what's going to happen!!! ^_^)  
  
"Spend the what?" Hiei whispered.  
  
"You are..." Botan's voice lowered and so did Hiei's head an inch. (Hiei doesn't notice anything that's happening)  
  
"I'm what?" Hiei was really close. He could smell her hair and liked it. 'She wouldn't know if I...' Hiei trailed off when their lips touched. When they broke there 'weird' kiss Hiei was about to leave.  
  
"Hiei, don't go," Botan mumbled. Hiei didn't leave but sat in the corner. "Your sword is... in the... closet." Hiei got up and grabbed it than sat back down.  
  
'Her lips are so soft and smooth... What the heck! I'm starting to get these darn emotions Kitsune (Kurama, otherwise known by Shuichi) talks about! And especially for that onna! I need to talk to him!' Hiei stood up.  
  
"Sit down," Botan stirred and Hiei walked closer to her.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I... don't know...I guess... I like you..." Botan said  
  
"I'll see you in the morning alright?" Hiei said and touched her cheek. Botan smiled in her sleep. Hiei ran to Kurama's house. 'It's getting worse!' Hiei sat on the windowsill and tapped on the window until Kurama came to the window and opened it. Hiei walked in and Kurama shut the window and Hiei sat on Kurama's bed, than Kurama sat next to him.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked and Hiei stared at Kurama. "What?"  
  
"What's on your face?" Hiei pointed to a gash and Kurama started to blush a little.  
  
"Let's not talk about me, you are here to talk about you," Kurama said.  
  
"Than you will tell how you got that cut," Hiei said and Kurama nodded. "Hn," Hiei shook his head not sure where to start.  
  
"When did you start having feeling for her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Hiei said. "How do you always know?"  
  
"That's me," Kurama said. "Rikku told me you were coming."  
  
"Hn, hyperactive ferry girl," Hiei said. "I would guess at the lake or  
it would be at the mall, or when we made the cookies..."  
  
"I though you just gave her the idea," Kurama smirked.  
  
"Well, no I said I'd help if she'd leave me alone for a week, but..."  
  
"Yes, your getting emotions for her," Kurama said. "What did you do?"  
  
"I kissed her," Hiei said mentally hitting himself. "Now, what is that gash from?"  
  
"That's a long story," Kurama said and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Shuichi is everything alright?" his mother asked. Kurama stood up and pushed Hiei into the closet and opened the door.  
  
"Everything's fine mother," Kurama assured her.  
  
"Alright, goodnight," Shori said and left. Kurama opened the closet and sat on his bed and Hiei sat next to him.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Hiei asked again.  
  
"That's my personal business, you might want to tell Botan how you feel towards her," Kurama said.  
  
"That's why I came here, I don't know how I feel towards her," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, from what you've told me, you like her," Kurama said.  
  
"Does she like you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I think," Hiei said. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Go tell her your feel," Kurama said. Hiei left as the sun started to rise. 


	4. part 4

  
  
Hiei walked into Genkai's temple to see Genkai sitting on a chair walking TV.  
  
"Hello, Hiei, what are you doing here this early?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Is Botan up?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not yet," Genkai said. "Help your self to some tea and wait for her, she should be up soon."  
  
"Hn," Hiei found a cup and poured himself some tea.  
  
  
  
Botan woke up to hear two people talking out side her room. She got dressed and walked out to find Genkai and Hiei sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello Hiei, what brings you here?" Botan asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Hiei said and stood up. He knew that Botan was scared but ignored it.  
  
"Okay," Botan said and they walked to her room. Botan sat down and Hiei sat next to her.  
  
"Botan, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Botan said. "What did I say?"  
  
"May things," Hiei smiled. "Do you really like me?"  
  
"Um... what?" Botan started to get nervous. "Why would you ask?"  
  
"You said you did, last night after..." Hiei stopped.  
  
"After what?" Botan asked.  
  
"After I kissed you," Hiei looked away from Botan.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Botan said.  
  
"But how, how could this happen?! I made sure I had no feelings for any one!" Hiei pounded his fist in to the mattress.  
  
"So you're saying you don't want feelings for me?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. (0.0 Song heard in back round: It's the end of the world, by: R.E.M.0.0)  
  
"Alright, I can see that," Botan stood up and walked out of the temple. 'The one time I let my guard down I fall in love! All men are a like! Selfish and only care for them selves. I knew this would happen. I promised myself I wouldn't let a man over come me again. It's happened to many times!' Botan walked into the woods.  
  
"Botan, Botan, Botan," I said above her. "No man has over come you; you just led your self to think that, because every man has walked out on you, same here, but I know they treated me equal."  
  
"Rikku! What are you doing here?" Botan asked and climbed the tree I was sitting in. "I told you not to read my mind."  
  
"I had to know why you stormed out of Genkai's," I said. "I felt really bad for scratching Kurama, so I was on my way to apologize."  
  
"What happened there?" Botan asked.  
  
"We'll talk about that after we get finished with you," Rikku said. "Okay, I know what was said and I know how each other feels, soooooooo, He doesn't want to love because he knows something bad will happen to you if he commits to it. You just wouldn't let him finish, you're the one being selfish right now."  
  
"You're not helping," Botan said.  
  
"Yes I am," I said. "Okay, well, I take it you... well of course you do so I'll skip that. You love him Botan and he loves you, you need to let go and not hold your self back just because what happened before you died and became a ferry girl."  
  
"What if I can't?" Botan asked.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I can't see into the future, that's Lee Lee's job, you know that," I told her.  
  
"Yes sorry," Botan said and I patted Botan's back.  
  
"You should go talk to him, forget about Shiery, he was old news anyways," I said. "Just out of curiosity, did you keep the ring?"  
  
"No," Botan said.  
  
"That was a nice ring if I say so myself," I said. "Oh, sorry!"  
  
"That's alright," Botan said. "Tell me, what did you do to Kurama?"  
  
"Oh, after you went home after the movies I went to see Kurama and I fell asleep in his bed. I had a dream were he was cheating on me and he was trying to wake me up I slapped him, but when I slapped him I scratched his cheek," I told her.  
  
"That's got to hurt," Botan said.  
  
"Ya," I said. "There he is, go," I pushed Botan out of the tree and Botan landed on Hiei's back. "Oops." Botan got off of Hiei and looked at me.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Botan shouted as Hiei got up.  
  
"I said I was sorry," I said.  
  
"No you're not," Botan said.  
  
"So!" I smiled in defeat.  
  
"I'm going to get you back!" Botan said as I disappeared.  
  
'Botan, talk to Hiei and stop threatening me!' I said telepathically.  
  
'Um...Okay,' Botan said back. "I'm sorry, Hiei."  
  
"Why? I should be," Hiei said.  
  
"No, I know why you didn't want feelings for anyone and I'm sorry, I should have listened," Botan sat down and Hiei sat next to her.  
  
"I was just worried," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei..." Botan started.  
  
"No, don't. I will be worried for who I want to," Hiei said.  
  
"I just don't see why me, Botan looked at the ground.  
  
"Botan, there are many things about you I want to know but you need to tell me, do you regret ever liking me?" Hiei asked and genteelly held her face in his hands,  
  
"No," Botan said. Hiei leaned closer to her and she looked at him and leaned closer also. They had a split second when there lips touched where the three worlds didn't matter to them.  
  
  
  
Kurama sat on his porch with me, Yusuke and Keiko. "You know Yukina's coming in three day's and the concerts in four," Yusuke said.  
  
"You guys are so lucky, I'd kill to go to that concert," I said. "You guys only got the tickets because Koenma like's Botan."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oops," I said.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Why would Koenma like Botan?" Keiko asked and slipped her arm in Yusuke's and leaned on his shoulder (l _ l how sweet!!!@!! l _ l)  
  
"I don't know," I said and than a huge smirk came on my face. "Would you guys like to know what happened at his office last night?"  
  
"Tell away," Yusuke said.  
  
"Last night Botan confessed that she liked a special person and of course it wasn't Koenma, but He got pissed and threw his remote at the TV and it broke. So he had the repair guy come and fix it but they couldn't fix the sound, so it's always mute," I laughed. "I bet he's spazzing out right now because they're together, thanks to me, otherwise Botan would have been pissed off at him for ever, for what he said to her."  
  
"Who is it?" Keiko asked.  
  
"One very special boy," Kurama said for her.  
  
"In deed," I said.  
  
"Is it Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Is he special?" I asked.  
  
"No, not really," Yusuke said. "Well, it can't be Kuwabara."  
  
"I always thought that Hiei and Botan should hook up. I guess that will never happen," Keiko said with her eyes closed. "You know if Botan doesn't like Hiei, why is she spending so much time with him lately?"  
  
"No one else to hang out with," I said. "Let's go see Shizuru, she just got off work."  
  
"How do you know?" Keiko asked and opened her eyes and I pointed to my head.  
  
"I can read minds with out the Jagan, its fun," I said. "I just have to close my eyes and think about the person and I see them in my eye lids and hear everything from the voices around them to the smallest voice in there head. But I can't take over people like Hiei can."  
  
"What am I thinking?" Keiko asked and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Do you really want me to say it?" I said and opened my eyes. "I know Yusuke might want to hear it."  
  
"Okay, that's enough proof," Keiko blushed a little. "Let's go see Shizuru now."  
  
"No need," I said. "She's here."  
  
"What where?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Behind you," Kurama said.  
  
"Hey," Shizuru sat down next to Keiko. "My baby brother has been cleaning the house since I felt for work at six this morning."  
  
"Sad," I said.  
  
"Ya, he tried to lock me out but with that thick skull he forgot I had a key," Shizuru said.  
"Ya, so...Oh snap! I... um... got to go," I stood up and looked down the road than back at the others who had confused faces. "You'll see in a minute. Bye." There was a black smoke where I had been standing and now was gone. (O.O Rikku/Me has an oar too, but the smoke is faster to get away from places O.O)  
  
"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said.  
  
"She's very confusing," Shizuru said as Botan ran into view with an angry face.  
  
"Hey, Botan, what's the matter?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Where's Rikku?" Botan asked.  
  
"She just left," Kurama said.  
  
"Did she apologize?" Botan asked and Kurama nodded.  
  
"She told me the whole story too," Kurama said.  
  
"The dream?" Botan's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yes, it was strange, but I would have got mad too," Kurama laughed silently. Botan sat down next to Kurama.  
  
'Botan, I'm sorry,' I said telepathically and Botan closed her eyes. 'Um... well, Koenma wanted me to ask you if you wanted to do something with him tonight or tomorrow. But I told him you'd say no, but nooooooooooooo he wouldn't listen. So he made me ask. My advice is for you to find a date both nights quickly, because if you don't you will be seeing him at Genkai's tonight at seven sharp.'  
  
'I'm sorry I have a date with Hiei tonight and I'll have to check my schedule but I think I'm booked the whole vacation,' Botan said telepathically.  
  
'Good, I'll see you later,' I said than was not there any longer.  
  
"Botan are you okay?" Yusuke asked as Botan's eyes shot open.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm quiet fine," Botan said. "I think I'll even go for a walk, through the park."  
  
"You do that," Yusuke said, having no idea what she meant, but Kurama was trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Isn't it a bit obvious?" Kurama asked and Botan shook her head.  
  



	5. part 5

Botan walked through the woods looking for Hiei. She looked in every tree but no sign of him. By now she was in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Oh, look who it is, this time your not getting away, I don't know who knocked me out but they won't do it again" a husky man walked out from behind a tree.  
  
"Who are you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Oh, don't you remember? I'm your savior," the husky man said.  
  
"You?! You're that pervert in the woods on my first day back!" Botan said.  
  
"That's right," he moved closer and Botan made her bat appear.  
  
"Stay away," Botan warned.  
  
"Oh, it's a bat, I'm so scared," he said in a husky and moved closer and Botan hit him in the head as hard as she could but it didn't seem to hurt him. "Did you really think that would hurt me?" Botan backed up and her back hit a tree. Than she turned around to run away but a different guy was blocking her path. Husky grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth so she could scream. Botan bit his hand and he took it off.  
  
"Hiei!!!!" Botan screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Husky slapped Botan, while three more guys gathered around. "This one's mine so back off!" He put his hand back over her mouth and grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her and than lifted her off her feet.  
  
  
  
Hiei's eye shot open when he heard his name. He looked around and only heard yelling in the distance. Hiei ran towards the yelling to only see Botan being held in a disgusting mans grasp.  
  
"Stop moving!" Husky yelled at Botan who was struggling to get out of his hold. She kicked his stomach about ten and it didn't seem to hurt him at all. "As you can see I've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Hmm! Hmmm um!!" Botan said. (O.o translation: Hiei! Hurry up! O.o)  
  
"Be quiet! No one can hear you. There's no use," Husky slapped Botan across the face, which got Hiei very upset. Hiei jumped down from the tree into the middle of the clearing. "Who are you?"  
  
"Let her go," Hiei warned.  
  
"Who's going to stop me?" the husky man asked.  
  
"I am. I did it once I can do it again," Hiei said and Husky let Botan go. She ran behind Hiei.  
  
"You were the one who knocked me out? You will pay!" Husky ran towards Hiei, but Hiei grabbed Botan and jumped up to a close by tree.  
  
"Stay here," Hiei told her and jumped back to the clearing. Botan watched from the tree as Hiei was messing around with Husky.  
  
"Just get this over with Hiei!" Botan yelled and Husky fell to the ground. The rest of Husky's group ran towards Hiei, but quickly fell to the ground. Hiei appeared next to Botan which made her almost fall out of the tree, if he hadn't of grabbed her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Botan hugged Hiei and he surprisingly hugged back.  
  
"What were you doing out here anyways?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you," Botan said.  
  
"What about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight." Botan said.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked. "You should know the answer to that."  
  
"Because if you didn't want to than Koenma would be at Genkai's at seven sharp," Botan told him.  
  
"Don't you want to go out with Koenma?" Hiei asked and Botan pulled out of the hug and looked at him oddly.  
  
"He's my boss! How could you say that?" Botan asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, all girls fall for a prince," Hiei said.  
  
'Bad move Hiei!' I told him telepathically.  
  
'Stay out of this!' Hiei said back.  
  
'You're going to piss her off again and I'll have to calm her down and have her apologize to you! Be smart, not stupid, but it looks like I'm to late!' I was out of his head now. (0.0 can you tell I like being in peoples heads? 0.0 )  
  
Botan jumped down from the tree and walked off towards Keiko's house. Hiei ran after her. "Botan, wait!"  
  
"Leave me alone," Botan said and quickened her pace.  
  
"You know you can't out run me," Hiei said.  
  
"How can you say all that stuff? You should know I don't like Koenma and I liked you and I really thought you liked me! But no, your like every man, you just want to use me!" Botan said and Hiei stopped in her tracks.  
  
'Is that what she thinks she means to me?' Hiei thought. 'I'll give her some time to cool down.' 


	6. part 6

  
  
It had started to rain by the time Botan had reached Keiko's house and I was waiting at the door.  
  
"You need to stop watching over me," Botan said.  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt again," I said and let Botan in. Keiko ran over to her and started drying her hair with a towel she had brought out.  
  
"What happened?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Botan said and Keiko gave her some different clothes to change into. After that they sat on the couch.  
  
"Can you tell me know?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said. It had gotten very dark out and it started to pour out with lightening. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"I'll get it," I said and got up. When I answered the door the others could hear an argument in the other room. "You shouldn't be here now, go away."  
  
"No, I want to talk with her," a male voice said.  
  
"Don't you think you've pissed her off enough for one day?" I asked, than I yelled. "Shizuru! Hurry up! 'Bout time you showed up."  
  
"It took for ever, Baby bro wouldn't let me go," Shizuru came in side and walked into view and sat on a chair next to Botan. "Don't go outside."  
  
"No one's leaving to night," Keiko said. I walked into the living room with a frown across my face. "Who was that?"  
  
"Hiei," I looked at Botan and sat next to her.  
  
"He left right?" Botan asked.  
  
"He's outside. He wanted to talk with you. He did threaten me a couple of times, one for you, Botan, because I wouldn't let him in and the other because I was in his mind," I said.  
  
"So, you know what happened?" Botan asked and I nodded.  
  
"You two wouldn't mind telling us what happened, would you?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Alright," Botan said. (n_n Song heard in back round: Wonderful by: Everclear n_n)  
  
  
  
Botan told them the whole story and they listened carefully. "That jerk!" Keiko said. "I thought Yusuke was a jerk, but he's worse."  
  
"At least Koenma didn't show up," I said.  
  
"What?!" Botan asked. "Right now I'd rather go on a date with Koenma than Hiei."  
  
"You and I both know that's not true and now they know that's not true so don't say that or your wish might come true," I told her.  
  
"Why would Koenma come over to my house?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well, that's another story, see Koenma likes Botan... um... a lot," I told them. "He said if Botan didn't have anything to do he'd come and get her at seven sharp and ... well, I don't know how to say this, but Botan, you better fill up your schedule quickly or Koenma will be at your side at seven sharp every night on your vacation," I said. "I mean he's madly in love with you, obsessed even. Please, the boys but the date you return on his schedule! You could even call him a stalker since you left. I'd quit and have you sent to the living world or press charges about him." (: P this reminds me of Jeremy!! That jerk won't leave me alone....i think he's starting to get the hint that I don't like him :P)  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Botan laughed a little.  
  
"Rikku, you got to be joking, Koenma a stalker! "Shizuru said.  
  
"And! And he keeps a picture of Botan on his desk," I told them.  
  
"You got to be out of your mind!" Keiko said.  
  
"Actually no, I'm in my own mine for the time being," I said and everyone broke out laughing.  
  
"I can't wait until Yukina gets here, than we can see how her and Kuwabara act," Botan said.  
  
"Yes, she's a great kid," Shizuru said.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Sure," everyone chirped.  
  
"How's Pizza?" Keiko asked. "Rikku try to get the guys to come over."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, whatever, I already know," Rikku said.  
  
"So, pizza, right?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Ya!" everyone chirped again. Keiko made the pizza as I used my telepathic powers to talk with Kurama. 


	7. part 7

'Kurama," I said.  
  
'Hey, Rikku, how are you?' Kurama asked.  
  
'Great!' I chirped. (Q_Q I like the word chirped, can ya tell? Q_Q)  
  
'That's good, so what do you need?' Kurama asked.  
  
'Why ya ask?' I said.  
  
'You could have used a telephone, I'm eating dinner with my mom right now,' Kurama said.  
  
'Oh, sorry, but when you're done do ya want to come over to Keiko's house?' I asked.  
  
'I don't know, it's pouring outside,' Kurama said teasingly.  
  
'Oh ya and if you do come over, don't bring Hiei, this is like a without Hiei meeting or some thing,' I said.  
  
'A without Hiei meeting? Is that the best name you could think of?' Kurama asked.  
  
'Shut up! It's just an example, you can eat now, but when you're done try to get over to Keiko's, Kay?' I asked.  
  
'Sure,' Kurama said and that was the end of our conversation. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Is he coming?" Keiko asked.  
  
"He'll try," I said and looked at Botan, "without Hiei."  
  
"That's good," Botan said.  
  
"I'm going to try baby bro," Shizuru stood up and tried to use the phone but the phones were not in service. "Or not. Rikku you're going to have to get everyone out here."  
  
"I know," I said and closed my eyes again. 'Yusuke.'  
  
'Hey Rikku, what's up?' Yusuke said.  
  
'Do you think you might be able to come over to Keiko's?' I asked.  
  
'Um, sure... when I'm done eating,' Yusuke said.  
  
'Oh, and if Hiei is with you right now, don't bring him, we're sort of having a without Hiei meeting,' I told him.  
  
'Hiei's not with me, but Kuwabara is, should he come over too?' Yusuke asked.  
  
'Ya, see you in a little bit,' that was the end of there conversation. I opened my eyes again and everyone was staring at me again. "Okay, Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming and not Hiei."  
  
"Good," Keiko said. "Hiei deserves to be slapped a thousand times."  
  
"Thousand times by each and every one of us, including Yukina," I said.  
  
"Yes, even Yukina," Botan said.  
  
"Shows him right!" Keiko said.  
  
"Shows who right?" Yusuke walked in the front door.  
  
"Do they know?" Shizuru asked and Botan shook her head.  
  
"Do we know what?" Kuwabara asked and sat on the floor. "Do you guys know the phones and TV's are out?"  
  
"Of course we know bro, why wouldn't we?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kuwabara said and Yusuke sat down next to Keiko on the couch.  
  
"So we are just waiting for Kurama now," Botan said.  
  
"No you're not," Kurama walked in the room and sat on a recliner.  
  
"Hello Kurama," I said and sat on his lap.  
  
"Hello, what is this meeting about?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Do you think your parents would let you guys spend the night?" Keiko asked. "Because of the rain."  
  
"If sis is than I can," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Ya," Yusuke said.  
  
"Most likely," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay, good!" I said.  
  
"What's the meeting about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's about that jerk Hiei!" Keiko said.  
  
"Hiei's not a jerk," Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, he is," I said.  
  
"I agree with the ladies," Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's because you are a lady," Yusuke said.  
  
"You want to bring it tough guy?!!" Kuwabara stood up.  
  
"Please not inside," Keiko said and the door bell rang.  
  
"Ooh fun!" I jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"Does she like using her powers or what?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Give her a break, she's only had them five years, when she died," Botan said.  
  
"Hello! You're early! It's so great to see you again! How was your trip?" I asked.  
  
"It was wonderful thank you for asking, it took me awhile to find this place, how is everyone?"  
  
"Great, please come in," I said.  
  
"Yukina!!!!@!!!" Kuwabara jumped to his feet when he heard her voice and ran around the corner. I walked back around and sat back down on Kurama's lap with a grin big enough to hold the world.  
  
"How did she know to come to my house?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Me!" I said.  
  
"What did you eat before I arrived here?" Botan asked.  
  
"Um... she had some cookies and pop," Keiko said and Botan's eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
"Pop? You had pop?" Botan asked. "And cookies?"  
  
"Yes," I chirped.  
  
"Oh, no," Kurama said.  
  
"We need to play a game to keep her under control," Botan said.  
  
"Why? What would we play?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara came back around with Yukina and sat on the floor with Yukina since there was no more room on the couch.  
  
"Truth or dare!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"First tell us what Hiei did," Yusuke said.  
  
"Well," Botan told them everything and even Yukina thought that was rude.  
  
"Okay, done with the sad moments and on with the game before Rikku bounces off the walls and through the ceiling," Kurama said. 


	8. part 8

"Who goes first?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Why wasn't I notified about this meeting?" Koenma appeared at the door in his teenager form.  
"Oh, Koenma sir, I didn't know you would want to play," I said.  
  
"Oh, you're playing a game? Which one?" Koenma asked and sat in a chair next to Botan.  
  
"Truth or dare," Yusuke said seeing how uncomfortable Botan was about being so close to Koenma recently.  
  
"I don't really like that game but I'll play if Botan is," Koenma said and I stood up. "What is it Rikku?"  
  
"Can I talk with Botan and Kurama in the other room?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Koenma said. "Don't be to long."  
  
The three ran to the kitchen and shut the door behind them so no one would hear them. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't stand to even be in the same room with him anymore," I sat down at the kitchen table. "What about you Botan?"  
  
"Same," Botan sat next to me and so did Kurama.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe if we could get Koenma to like some one else," Kurama said.  
  
"Great idea," I said.  
  
"But how?" Botan asked. "And who?"  
  
"There's Shizuru," Kurama said.  
  
"That's right, single, pretty, and has a great attitude," I said. "Also, she has a thing for him."  
  
"Really?" Botan asked.  
  
"Ya," I said.  
  
"How are we going to get Koenma to like her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I've never tried it but maybe if we play spin the bottle after truth or dare I could try to have the bottle stop on Shizuru when Koenma spins it and you get the point," I told them.  
  
"How are you going to practice?" Botan asked.  
  
"I could try it with Yusuke and Keiko and Kuwabara and Yukina and Kurama and me," I said.  
  
"Okay let's go before they start to wonder," Botan said and we walked out and sat down.  
  
"We have the rule now so we can play," I said thinking fast. "Girls on this side and boys on that side." Surprisingly it worked and everyone did as said. When truth or dare was over we started spin the bottle. 


	9. part 9

"What do we do now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Uh oh," I said as some one walked into the room. "Sit down if you're going to stay."  
  
"What?" Botan asked and looked to see Hiei. "Oh, Rikku no, don't you dare."  
  
"I have to if you want to pull this off," I said and everyone looked at me weird. "Let's play now, Keiko, can you get us a bottle?"  
  
"Sure," Keiko got up and came back later with a bottle and set it in the middle, than sat back down. Hiei sat next to Kurama unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Who goes first?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay!" Yusuke spun the bottle and I tried to get it to land on Keiko, but it landed on a blank space. Botan gave me a worried look.  
  
'I'm trying, this is a first so don't rush me!' I said to Botan.  
  
"Try again, Yusuke," Botan bit her lip. He spun the bottle and this time it landed on Keiko perfectly. Yusuke leaned across the circle/oval and kissed Keiko.  
  
"Now who's turn?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Let Kurama go," Yusuke said and Kurama spun the bottle. It went around a couple of times and slowly stopped and landed on me. We leaned towards each other and kissed  
  
'This is easier than I thought,' I thought and it was. It was also draining my energy and Kurama, Hiei, and Botan saw this. Even though Hiei didn't know what was going on he knew I was up to something.  
  
"Let's take a brake," Kurama said. "I need something to eat."  
  
"Good idea," I said.  
  
"Yes, very good," Botan said and stood up. Kurama also stood and lifted me off me feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes," I said and we walked to the kitchen.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Her spirit energy is falling quickly," Yusuke said and Keiko kept glaring at Hiei.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hiei asked and Keiko stood up and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.  
  
Before she entered she shouted at Hiei," You JERK!!!!@!!!"  
  
"What was that about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"We know what happened between you and Botan," Yukina said.  
  
"What happened between him and Botan?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Nothing," Yusuke said.  
  
"Something happened, what was it?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Nothing," Botan walked out of the kitchen and sat down farther away from Koenma. Kurama and I walked out later and everyone could tell that my spirit energy was restored.  
  
"Let's play," I said and sat down.  
  
"Okay," Yusuke said.  
  
"I'll go," Koenma said and spun the bottle. As predicted it landed on Shizuru. "How come everyone landed on there girlfriend or boy friend? I was supposed to land on Botan."  
  
"I don't feel good," Botan said.  
  
"Botan!" I said.  
  
"Botan, are you alright?" Koenma ran over to her but I stepped in his way. "Move! Can you see Botan's sick?!"  
  
"Leave her alone Koenma, she doesn't like you, you need to leave her alone," I said,  
  
"Ya, you're worse that Hiei," Keiko said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked.  
  
"You keeping a picture of Botan on your desk," Keiko said.  
  
"You had me mark on your calendar the day Botan comes back from her vacation," I said.  
  
"You told them all these things?" Koenma said.  
  
"I told the truth," I said.  
  
"For once she did," Hiei said from his spot on the floor.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"Exactly what it sounded like," Hiei said and I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Botan asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Hiei said.  
  
"What about?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Botan asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Hiei said.  
  
"What about?" Botan asked.  
  
"You know what," Hiei said and stood up. "I want to talk to you, now." Hiei pulled Botan to her feet and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"Have you ever seen Hiei act like this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, but I like it," Kuwabara said and something hit him in the head.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said. Hiei had thrown a rolling pin out the kitchen door and hit Kuwabara on the head and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Hey, Rikku can you tell us what they're saying?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Ya," Rikku said and the kitchen door opened and Hiei threw a spoon out towards me, it hit me in the head and I pasted out, but still know what happened.  
  
In the kitchen Botan sat on a stool and Hiei sat next to her also on a stool. "Hiei, you've grown a little."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Botan asked.  
  
"Botan, why did you get so mad at me for asking why you didn't want to out on a date with Koenma?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You know I don't like Koenma, I like you a lot and Koenma is only my boss and I want it to stay that way between him and me," Botan said. "Hiei, tell me, how do you feel towards me? Do you like me at all?"  
  
"Botan, I don't like you," Hiei said and Botan stood up.  
  
"That's all you had to say," Botan said.  
  
"Would you let me finish?!" Hiei said.  
  
"Fine," Botan sat back down and looked to the floor. They didn't notice it but the Kitchen door was open a crack and six pairs of eyes were watching them, while two were pasted out.  
  
"You asked me if I had any feelings towards you and I said I didn't like you," Hiei said. "Well, I don't like you, Botan, I love you." Hiei put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him. Hiei leaned closer and there lips locked.  
  
"No!!!!!!@!!!!!" Koenma screamed and Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, and Shizuru put theirs hands over his mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" they said and watched there friends make-out in the kitchen.  
  
(___ Ya! Do you guys want me to continue? Or just leave it?  
  
The sad thing is I wrote this during the summer!! And I'm just posting it....I'm so weird... R&R) 


	10. sorry ppl

I just wanted to tell every one that I'm grounded and very sorry....STUPID GRADES and won't be able to update for awhile but I still thank everyone for there reviews and I think my stories are OOC, but that's me.... Have fun!!!!!! FOR THE NEXT THREE OR FOUR OR EVEN MORE ...that rhymes! ANY WHO, WITH OUT ME!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. engagment

Chappie ten!!! The ending...the engagement  
  
Lee-Lee this chapters mostly for you!!!  
  
Okay, I'm not unconscince and a few days later we are at the SIMPLE PLAN CONCERT!!!! YAY,  
  
Anyways Hiei and Botan agreed that they wouldn't try to fight anymore, and Kuwabara is starting to like Hiei. Botan has gotten Hiei to let Kuwabara and Kuwabara date.  
  
Right now the song Perfect it playing and everyone got front row tickets...how wonderful!!!! I hate them evil smirk. I swear I did not take four back stage tickets from Koenma....  
  
At the end of the show:  
  
"Okay, we have made a special agreement with one of our fans!" the singer shouted.'  
  
"Where's Yusuke?" Keiko asked.  
  
"He said he had to go to the bathroom," Kuwabara said.  
  
"And here he is!" Yusuke walked on to stage.  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING UP THERE!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko screamed.  
  
"Hello everyone," Yusuke said and took the microphone. "I just want to say that I know I might not have been there for you everytime you need me, and I sure know that I need you; I'm sorry that I might have got into a whole lot of trouble, and had you worry about me. I also know I worry about you more than you know."  
  
"Who is he talking about?" Keiko asked.  
Back stage  
  
Rikku, Lee-Lee, and Golia have hearts in their eyes.  
  
"This is boring, can we go now?" matt asked.  
  
"NO!!!" the girls screamed.  
  
Back to the normal view  
  
"I might not always be there in the future, and I know I always will love you," Yusuke kneeled down on one knee. "Keiko will you marry me?"  
  
There was a 'Awwww' from the crowed and a 'SAY YES'. Keiko walked on to stage and Yusuke stood up.  
  
"I would do anything for you," Keiko started to cry and hugged him. Yusuke pulled away and pulled out a box. He opened it and Keiko gasped.  
  
Back stage  
"Dang that's a huge ring!!!!" the three girls said at the same time.  
  
"He probably stole it," Matt said.  
  
"No he didn't," Rikku said. "Botan had Koenma make it for him."  
  
Back to normal view  
  
Yusuke took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Keiko's finger.  
  
The End!!!!  
  
Rikku-Chan: I hope you guys like it!!!! I sure had fun writing it!!! 


	12. epaloge: wedding

Epaloge: the wedding  
  
Yusuke and Keiko have there wedding day set for three and a half years from now; because Yusuke has to go to Makia....he's a demon if you didn't know that. The invitations were sent out three or four days from now. Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina helped Keiko design them.  
  
"Hey Lee-Lee did you get an invitation?" I asked.  
  
"No, did you?" Lee-Lee asked.  
  
"No," I told her. We both turned to Golia.  
  
"What about you?" I asked.  
  
"Nope," Golia said and the three of us turned to Matt.  
  
"How about you?" Lee-Lee asked.  
  
"Ya, I got an invitation, so what," Matt said.  
  
"How come he got an invitation and we didn't!!!?" I yelled. "You barely know them!"  
  
"Maybe it'll come in a few days," Matt went back to reading his manga.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Matt, where's my invitation?! I don't have it yet, Matt. I want my invitation, Matt. Go get me my invitation, Matt. If you don't, I'll be mad, Matt," I told him getting mad.  
  
"Don't talk to me about it, it's not my wedding," Matt said.  
  
"Lee-Lee, Golia, we're off to see Keiko!!!!!" We headed to her house.  
  
Day of the wedding  
Some how Keiko had misplaced the invitations and Lee-Lee and Golia and I are bridesmaids, along with Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan. The Groomsmen are Kurama, Hiei, Matt, Jin, Touya, and Kuwabara. Kurama was the best man. Of course, the guys wore tuxedos. The Bridesmaids wore a light pink, silk, strapless dress. It flowed all the way to the ground and it had engraved flowers down the left side. The girls put their hair up in nice buns and had strips of hair in the front that was curled. They also wore high heels and pink flower dangling earrings and a matching necklace.  
  
Keiko had a beautiful white gown. It was all the way down the ground and waved out. The back was longer than the front so it dragged behind. She had long sleeves that the ends hung over her wrists a little. Her dress was puffy and like the bridesmaids had flowers engraved down the left side, but in white, not pink. Keiko had two braids that wound together in the back into a bun. Her veil was like a crown but with the fabric hung down in her face. There wedding took place on a beach as the sun set. There honeymoon was in Bora Bora.  
  
As a wedding gift I gave them money, lots of money. And I didn't take it from Koenma....I swear....  
  
Truly The End 


End file.
